This invention relates to an improved method and die assembly for forging rolling mill couplings.
A conventional rolling mill includes couplings fitted to wobblers at the ends of the rolls and connected to spindles which drive the rolls. A common form of coupling is a metal body which is approximately cylindrical in shape and of a diameter of about 16 to 60 inches. The coupling has a socket in one end, usually noncircular, to receive the wobbler and tangs extending from the other end for connection to a drive spindle. Most roll couplings are cast, since the machining operation required to form the coupling by and other means has been unduly difficult and costly.
An object of my invention is to provide an improved method and die assembly which enables me to form a roll coupling readily and conveniently in a forging operation, and produce a coupling needing very little machining.
A further object is to provide an improved forging method and die assembly in which I extrude metal from both the bottom and top portions of a workpiece in a single foring operation, as needed for example to form a socket in one end of a workpiece and tangs extending from the other end.